Children of Prophesy
by Dragon Tamer
Summary: About Harry and Draco and their Gf's. They have kids a little early. Don't read this if your a dumb guy ok it talks about feminen things...and it has referense to sex
1. Prelude

Children of Prophesy  
  
Prelude   
Rose Black, a 7th year Ravenclaw, woke in her bed. Looking at the darkness of the blue curtains that surrounded her four-poster she closed her eyes again and rolled over. Her body brushed up against another body making her remember that night. She smiled thinking of how it had felt, how he had been so gentle.   
She sat up on her elbow and looked down on him. His angelic blond hair fell around his face and on the white silk pillow in no particular pattern. His soft pale skin seemed to shine like the moon in the darkness of her bed. His soft rosy colored lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed. His gray eyes were hidden behind closed eyes, no wait they were open!  
"Draco I think you better go now…" she whispered. "Farah and Amaris will be waking up soon." Draco just remained looking into her eyes.   
"You are so beautiful…" he whispered. Rose's cheeks blushed pink and she looked away. Draco smiled and rolled over on his side, sat up on his elbow, and kissed her lips gently.   
Then he got out of the bed quietly and pulled on his pants and shirt, and put on his black school robes. Slipping on his shoes he quietly walked to the window and climbed out onto the lawn. He leaned back in the window and said, "Goodbye see you at breakfast." Rose smiled and waved goodbye. With that Draco walked off.   
****  
The clock struck 6 AM. A body stirred in the Gryffindor Common. A head rose from a pillow on the couch. Larine Coren, a 7th year Gryffindor, looked at the clock and leapt off the couch. She grabbed her jeans and shirt off the floor and pulled them on. "Harry get up!" she hissed. Harry practically rolled off the couch.   
"I'm up, I'm up…" he grumbled pulling on his pants. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. After putting on his glasses he looked at Larine as she folded up the blanket and smiled. Larine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
"What?" Harry smiled.   
"You're just so cute…"  
"Heh…that's not what you said last night." She said smiling crookedly.   
"Last night was amazing, you were amazing."   
"You weren't bad yourself potter." She said heading up to her room. "See you at breakfast."  
****  
3 months later  
"Rose are you ok?" Amaris asked as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. The sounds of Rose vomiting in one of the toilet stalls. A few minutes later she came out and walked over to a sink. She splashed water on her face and rinsed out her mouth.   
"I'm ok…just think I have the flu…" Amaris looked at her with concern.   
"maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey."  
"Yeah I'll go during breakfast…."  
"Ok." And with those words they went their separate ways.   
****  
In the Gryffindor Bathroom a similar scene was taking place. Larine was in a stall vomiting and Andra was asking concerned questions. "Larine when was your last period?" Andra was asking her as she came out to rinse her mouth.   
"The month before last I think…"  
"What! Larine you should probably see Madam Pomfrey."  
"I'm not pregnant An…" Andra looked at her mot convinced. "Oh ok I'll go see Madam Pomfrey..." So Andra went to the Infirmary with Larine.   
****  
  
  
When Larine arrived at the Infirmary Rose was already there. Madam Pomfrey made them each sit on a bed. "Ok what's wrong with you?" she asked Rose.   
"I think I have the flu…" Madam Pomfrey popped a thermometer in her mouth and turned to Larine.   
"And what's the matter with you?" Andra launched into an explanation.   
"She's sick in the morning and missed her period. I think she may be pregnant." Madam Pomfrey sighed.   
"How long since intercourse?" Larine blushed.   
"About 3 months…" Madam Pomfrey wrote something on a clipboard and then checked Rose's temperature.   
"Hmm no fever…" she looked at Rose. "Have you had intercourse in the past 4 months?" This time it was Rose's turn to blush.   
"Yes about 3 months ago." Madam Pomfrey sighed again.   
"Alright, I want you two to do these pregnancy tests. Give them back to me." Each took a test and went into the bathrooms. A few minutes later they came out and gave them back to Madam Pomfrey. She sighed again as she read the results. The girls looked at each other anxiously.   
"I have good or bad news, depending on how you take it. You are both pregnant."  
"Are you positive?" Larine asked paling.   
"This is a magical test dearie. Its never wrong." Rose also paled. "Now if you are keeping the babies, which I suppose you are, you need to come after school so I can give you both check-ups. You should probably go to breakfast now. Remember you are eating for two." Rose and Larine walked out of the infirmary in a daze. Andra had already left and didn't know the results. So the girls walked to breakfast in silence and then sat down at their tables.   



	2. Chapter 1

A/N: No recognizable HP characters belong to me! only their attitudes and girlfriends. THey belong to JKR.   
  
Rose's POV  
I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Looking at my food I felt sick.   
  
What am I going to do?  
  
Keep the baby of course.   
  
Yes, of course. And should I tell Draco?   
  
Yes, he'll know eventually. Plus he is the father.   
  
Yes you're right.   
  
"Rose are you ok? What did Madam Pomfrey say?"  
  
"Nothing, it was just a flue. She gave me something for it."  
  
"Oh ok." I looked across to the Slytherin table and Draco flashed me a smile. I love him. I hope he will be ok with this.   
  
  
Larine's POV  
  
I sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. He tucked some loose strands of my hair behind my ear and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and started eating.   
  
"Where were you?" I was at the infirmary and I'm pregnant Harry...  
  
"At the infirmary..."I said paling.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Well...  
  
"I'll tell you later, ok?" I said smiling to reasure him.   
  
"Ok..." And we continued eating in silence.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Rose met Draco on the Quidditch feild after her appointment with Madam Pomfrey. When Draco showed up Rose jumped up   
  
and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Draco I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down." Draco raised an eyebrow at her but sat down on the grass. Rose sat down across from him and looked at him seriously.   
  
"Draco you love me right?"  
  
"Of course I do, no one but you."  
  
"Ok Draco I'm..." she paused nervously. "I'm pregnant. With your baby."Draco's eyes grew wide and then he grinned and jumped on her knocking her onto the grass, hugging her. Then he stood up and started to swing her in a circle.   
  
"I'm gunna be a daddy, I'm gunna be a daddy..." he chanted.   
  
He stopped twirling her and pulled her close. "and you are going to be Mrs. Malfoy." he whispered in her ear. Rose grinned and kissed him.   
  
'This might not be so bad after all...' she thought.   
  
****  
  
Larine lay on Harry's bed while he put his clothes away. As she lay on her back dazing out on the canopy Harry came over and lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
"So why did you go to the Infirmary?" The color washed from Larine's face.   
  
"Harry, you know how you always talk about how we are going to get married?" Harry nodded his head. "Do you want kids?" Harry's eyes widened.   
  
"Do you have a disease so you can't have kids!?" Larine shook her head.   
  
"No Harry, actually the opposite-" Before she could finish her sentence Harry had sat up and was grinning down on her.   
  
"You're pregnant!" he asked estacically. Larine nodded her head. "I'm gunna be a dad!" Larine grinned. "I wondered why you seemed to be more beautiful this last month." Larine smiled.   
  
Harry pulled the curtains closed around his bed. He lay back down next to Larine and placed his hand on her stomach. Larine put her hand on his and closed her eyes.   
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...' she thought.   
  
****  
  
5 months later....  
  
"Draco come here!" Rose squealed. The baby was kicking and you could feel it on the outside. Draco came over.   
  
"What?!" Rose grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. The baby kicked draco's hand hard. He smiled and kissed Rose on the forehead.  
  
"Do you think its a boy or a girl?" Rose asked.   
  
"I'm not sure...maybe a boy."   
  
"Maybe...if it is a boy I think he'll be like his daddy..." Draco smiled.   
  
"Maybe...if it is a girl I think she'll be like her mom."  
  
"Maybe..."   
  
So far Rose had been able to continue living her life as she had before. Only she, Draco, Madam Pomfrey, and Larine knew that she was having a baby; she wasn't showing much and was able to hide what was showing. Madam Pomfrey had been giving both the girls potion so that they wouldn't have nausea during the day also. Rose and Larine had stopped playing quidditch, Farrah and Lexis had been filling in for them. There wasn't anything that they wouldn't do to make sure their babies where safe.   
****  
Larine walked into the Gryffindor Common. She looked immensly tired, with large gray bags under her eyes. "Harry I can't take it any more! I can't sleep, can't eat, and every morning I run into the bathroom to puke." Larine said coming and sitting next to Harry on the couch. She began to cry into her hands.   
  
"Lar it's ok...you can do it. You only have four more months." He said putting his hand around her shoulders and holding her close.   
  
"Yeah and than what are we going to do Harry? What are we going to do with a baby when we still arn't out of school? What about..." she stopped short not wanting to think of the Final Battle. "What if I loose you? What if I'l be all alone?"   
  
"Don't think about that." Harry said a tinge of anger and regret in his voice. He knew she was right. What if they didn't win? What if he died. "It's not good for you or the baby to get so upset." He placed his hand on her now slightly larger stomach. He could feel the baby inside moving around.  
  
"But Harry I'll be alone...Sirius dosn't have time for me, he's to busy fighting evil...he dosn't even know he's going to be a grandfather. I don't have a mother, and you don't have..." She started crying again, silently, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"I know Lar I know..." he said letting her bury her face in his shoulder. As she cried he smoothed her hair gently, whispering that everything would be aright. But of that he wasn't sure...  
  
A/N: Ok for all those who might be confuseled 1st YES Sirius is Rose's Dad and YES he is going to have a grandchild from Draco. I don't care if its scary thats just the way it is! 2nd Harry thinks of Sirius as the dad he didn't have therefore Sirius is going to be a grandfather AGAIN! 3rd this is in the 7th year so if I didn't mention that its that year. THankies for all the reviews! New chapter coming up soon! 


End file.
